Wicked Witch of The West
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Maureen has been out trick or treating with hers and Joanne's daughter, dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West. Joanne likes what she sees. Mature content. Femslash.


**Can't believe I never thought off this before. Maureen dressed as Wicked Witch of the West. Idina is the perfect Maureen in my opinion too so I felt like it had to be done. I hope you enjoy it, just a oneshot guys.**

* * *

It was Halloween and Joanne was working as usual. She promised she'd leave the office a couple of hours early, so that she would get to spend some time with their six year old daughter Naomi before her and Maureen did the usual horror movie marathon. Surprisingly Joanne managed to get out of the office early, so early in fact that Maureen and Naomi were still out trick or treating. It was such an uncommon occurrence that Joanne dumped her briefcase in the hallway, kicked off her shoes and looked around the empty house disliking the quiet. Figuring they might be a while longer, she climbed the stairs and ran herself a hot bath, not knowing what else to do with herself. As much as she didn't like the quiet she knew she'd soon be wishing for some peace and quiet especially if Naomi was hyper off sugar. Just as she expected as she was towelling her hair dry, she heard the front door open and Naomi's little footsteps running into the living room. Maureen's exasperated voice called after her.

"Naomi, your shoes, momma will flip if she sees." Joanne overheard but smiled all the same. The door shut behind her and noticing the briefcase and shoes, Maureen called upstairs for her.

"Pookie you up there?"

"I've just gotten out of the bath baby. I'll be right down."

"I didn't expect you for another hour or so. No sweetie one sweet at a time." She sat Naomi down on the first step and removed her shoes.

"I don't like that one." She frowned.

"Then don't eat it, give it to mommy." Naomi stuck out her hand and Maureen trailed her hand up her arm to her hand and finally taking the sweetie before tickling the palm of her hand, earning a squeal of delight from the seven year old. Here the tickles continued Naomi ran away into the living room circling the table and chairs laughing as Maureen crawled after her. When Joanne finally made her way down the stairs, she saw Maureen giving Naomi raspberries on her belly. Naomi had light mocha colour skin, with dark brown curly hair that was cut short to her shoulders; she had graced her mommy's cheekbones and strong jaw line and was the most well behaved little girl, well when she wanted to be. She had her moments as any child; she had Maureen's stubbornness but Joanne's good manners. Tonight she was dressed as a black cat to match her mommy's witch costume. Joanne smiled at the sight of her two favourite girls and joined them feeling dressed down in just her white tank top and grey jogger bottoms.

"Nae is that you?" Joanne called out, hands on hips at the sight of her little girl in her Halloween costume.

"Yes it's me momma." She said just before she screamed in delight as Maureen swooped her up in her arms.

"Quick Nae, I'll take care of mommy and you tickle her ok?" Joanne pinned Maureen down to the floor, earning a smirk from the brunette.

"Loving the costume." Joanne muttered admiring the look giving Naomi time to catch her breath. She had gone all out, she had a black dress on with a matching black hat, broom discarded to the floor and Joanne's favourite feature of all she had painted her skin green.

"Really? Wicked witch?" She asked surprised.

"How wicked?"

"I'll show you laterrrr." She managed to get out just as Naomi started tickling her.

"That's it I'll get you my pretty." Maureen expertly flipped Joanne onto her side, with the strength of her leg muscles and grabbed hold of Naomi and tickled her once again.

"Stop mommy." She giggled girlishly.

"Surrender Dorothy." She cackled.

"You win." She stopped tickling her and instead she dropped her head to the floor and the three of them lay there for a couple of moments as Naomi greeted her momma properly a huge smile playing on her face.

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun tonight?" She asked as her daughter slid herself in between both of her mom's. She nodded her head enthusiastically and counted on her fingers all the houses they went to. This was her new favourite thing to do, to show how good she was at counting.

"Wow, you weren't scared were you?" She asked tucking a messy loose curl behind her ear. She shook her head wildly.

"This boy dressed as a vampire jumped out at me, mommy, Lucy and Lucy's mom but I didn't scream."

"Good girl, that'll show him who's boss." Joanne kissed the top of her head.

"You want to watch Hocus Pocus before bed?"

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure it's Sunday tomorrow you can spend alllll morning in bed if you want to."

"Cool! Will you watch it with me pleaseeee?" Joanne looked at Maureen who nodded her head.

"Although I might get scared." Maureen bit down on her lip wearing an exaggerated nervous expression on her face; Naomi turned around to look at her in shock.

"It's not that scary."

"If you say so, can I hide behind you if I get scared then?"

"Ok. I'll let you know when to hide." She declared seriously.

"Ok then let's put it on and we can eat all of Naomi's sweets." She teased her and got to her feet, heading to the kitchen to get them all drinks.

"Nooooo not all of them." Joanne set the DVD up and Naomi took a seat, her little feet dangling over the edge.

"You're not going to have nightmares tonight are you?"

"Mommmm I'm a big girl now."

"Of course how silly of me." She sighed as she sat down next to her and held out her arms for her to snuggle into her. Maureen returned with drinks.

"Here we go milk for the cat." She handed her a glass of milk and Joanne a glass of red wine.

"Blood." Joanne joked earning an ewwww from the girl.

"Delicious." Maureen rubbed her belly and sat down next to them both, turning off the lights as she did so.

"Well I feel left out." Joanne said.

"I have no costume at all."

"Here, you can be my partner in crime." Maureen handed her her witch's hat.

"Look good?" She asked Naomi who shrugged.

"You don't really look like a witch. They're supposed to be old and ugly."

"Whoa whoa whoa, but before you said I looked like the best witch ever!" Maureen pulled her up on it poking her in the sides.

"Yeahhhh but you're green and witch's are usually green, but not in this." She referred to the film which was playing.

"I've got my eye on you." Joanne laughed and Maureen rolled her eyes.

"That's not fair Mommy's a very pretty witch." Joanne winked at Maureen who leant in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you pookie."

"I'm trying to watch."

"Sorry miss bossy." And so the three ate sweets and watched the remainder of the film.

As the credits ran, Joanne clapped her hands together and declared it was bed time for Naomi.

"Can I leave my night light on?"

"You told me you wouldn't get scared." She said picking the girl up in her arms.

"I'm not. Fluffy doesn't like the dark that's all." Fluffy was her favourite plush bunny rabbit.

"Well tell fluffy I'll put it on tonight but tomorrow you're to do without." Nodding her head in answer, she rested her head on her shoulder, close to falling asleep. Maureen stood up and kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Love you pretty girl."

"Love you." She replied sleepily. Joanne climbed upstairs with her, rubbing her back soothing her to sleep and turned on her night light as requested before putting her to bed. Smiling at the sight of her with her eyes already closed, she kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight to her, tucking her into bed before leaving her to sleep.

About to make her way back downstairs she collided with Maureen on the stairs.

"Wanna scrub this green paint off for me?" She grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the bathroom.

"I've bathed already I told you."

"Oh ok then I'll just get in the steamy shower all by myself wet and lathered in soap with no one to appreciate it." She stuck out her bottom lip and Joanne being no fool started to discard her clothing.

"That's my girl." Maureen began to discard her own when Joanne stopped her.

"Is it bad that I want you to keep them on for a little while longer? I don't think I've expressed my appreciation enough." She was now stood in her underwear and Maureen took in the sight of her, letting out a low sigh of approval.

"What with the paint still on?" She raised an eyebrow. Joanne stepped closer to her and raised her hands to her face and kissed her cheek, her jaw line, her neck, whispering in between each kiss.

"I find-" Kiss here.

"It really-" Kiss there.

"Sexy." She said at last planting a kiss on her lips. Maureen rested her hands on her hips, pulling her body closer into her own.

"Bed then shower?" She muttered. Joanne nodded enjoying the feel of her lips on hers to dare break the kiss again. They blindly made their way to the bedroom kissing all the while and when Joanne's legs hit the back of the bed, Maureen pushed her down and straddled her hips, smiling down wickedly at her. Joanne bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come. There she led her hands down to the top of her thighs and hoisted the dress up to her waist, revealing her lower body to the dark skinned woman.

"Now now, would a wicked witch really wear a little thong like that honeybear?" She hooked a figer aroud the elastic of the thong and tugged, making the brunette shiver with want.

"Wicked girls wear wicked things, _do_ wicked things."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Don't mind if I do." Maureen captured her lips in her own and parted her mouth, her tongue trailed along her bottom lip, seeking for entrance, she obliged and the two fought for dominance. Making the most of the position she was in, Maureen pushed her legs apart and began to grind against her leg. Helping her out, Joanne lifted it higher to push against her all the more.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Maureen rasped her voice husky with want. Quick to resolve this, the lawyer sat herself up. Their bodies now pressed together, Maureen unhooked her bra and threw it aside, marvelling in the beauty of her. Taking a moment to trail her hand across the top of her chest and then gradually lower itself until she was cupping it in her hand, she gave her nipple a pinch in between her fingers. Joanne threw her head back taken by surprise when the brunette took the nipple in her mouth and sucked hard. She was so ready for her tonight, she looked so god damn sexy and she wanted to ravish her and be ravished back. As much as she was enjoying the costume on her, Joanne wanted to see more of that perfect body of her and so she took hold of the straps of the dress and lowered them down, freeing her arms. It fell to her waist and Joanne took off her bra and instantly pulled her in for a kiss, their naked bodies now rubbing against each other.

"Baby I want to feel your mouth on me." Joanne rasped in her ear.

"I can guess where." She laughed lowering her hand to her entrance and finding how wet she was for her.

"No more teasing just take me." Happy to move things along, ready as much as she was, Maureen wiggled down the bottom end of bed and positioned herself in between the lawyer's legs. Her hands rested on her thighs and the contact alone sent an electric current down her spine. Then her mouth was upon her and Joanne gave out a hearty moan, her head collapsing back into the pillow. She closed her eyes and clutched onto the bed sheet for something to grab onto. Maureen expertly parted her folds and traced her tongue down her walls, stopping at the end to tease her most intimate spot. Joanne's hips bucked forward and Maureen had to steady her down so she could continue. Writihing in the sheets, Joanne began massaging Maureen's hair with her free hand gently pushing her head in towards her sex. With Maureen's free hand, she snaked it up to her breasts and continued where she left off before.

"God Mo, that feels so good!" She panted. Maureen replaced her tongue with her fingers and inserted two at the same time.

"You're so wet."Maureen declared as she travelled back up her body, her eyes on the actions of her hand. Her fingers pumped in and out of her. Before long her walls began to clench around her ad Maureen knew just by the look in her eyes, she was close to that state of pleasure.

"Come for me." Maureen met her eyes and demanded it from her. Joanne pulled her into a passionate kiss, her moans of ecstasy silenced through the kiss and her body shook with her orgasm. She threw her head back as Maureen tactfully rode it out for as long as she could, before finally removing her fingers and bringing them to her mouth to taste. She then kissed her and she could taster herself upon her lips.

"Witch's are fun."

"We've got magic hands what can I say?" They laughed and Maureen was stroking her arm up and down, still horny.

"Time for that shower?" Joanne grabbed hold of her hand and yanked her up to her feet. The pair ran to the ensuite bathroom like naughty schoolgirls giggling as they went. Wasting no time whatsoever, Joanne hurriedly turned the shower on to the right temperature and pushed Maureen against the glass door. Resting her hands against the glass on either side of her, Maureen let her take control. Joanne took the soap out and brought it to her lover's body and begun rubbing it over her, her hand touching her skin just as much as the bar of soap.

"Next year you're dressing up whether you like it or not."

"That's too long away."

"I'll pick you something up when Naomi's at school on Monday then."

"Fine with me baby." Maureen's head clouded over with the feel of her soft touch all over her body and how her mind began to fantasise different outfits Joanne could wear in the bedroom. French maid? Naughty nurse? Police officer?

"Strict lawyer."

"Huh?" She questioned, not quite catching it. Her lips kissing her neck, below her ear where she liked it best.

"I want you in one of your naughty short skirt lawyer suits you keep for special occasions at work, maybe a tie, stocking s are a must underneath and no underwear. Oh and glasses you'd look hot as hell."

"I'm sure we could manage that just fine. Now get here." Joanne said pulling her in for a kiss, the water was now falling above their heads and the green paint was running down the drain. Joanne surprised her by beginning to stroke her sex, she worked at her clit and Maureen had to clutch hold of her wrist just to steady herself.

"You should be melting." She inserted a finger into her entrance, surprised by how tight she already was, she added a second a moment later.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Wicked witch and water equals a no no."

"I've taken my allergy tablets today."

"Touche." She smirked. Within just a couple of minutes Maureen was letting out all the moans of pleasure that were coming to her, not wanting to hold back. It felt too good to hold back.

"Faster." She commanded. Leaning back against the glass door she pulled her in and wrapped her arms around her neck before giving her the best kiss all night. Why was it? Because Joanne won the fight for dominance and as demanding as Maureen was in bed, she loved it when Joanne changed roles with her. She let her do whatever she wated to her, she could replay this scene over and over. Raisig one leg up for better access, Joanne held onto her.

"I got you." Maureen moved her hips in time with Joanne's hand making her orgasm was over her quicker than she thought would happen. She cried her name out in delight and Joanne shushed her with a smile on her move.

"You'll wake Nae or maybe the neighbourhood. Maureen still had her eyes closed taking a moment to catch her breath and compose herself. Joanne went to remove her fingers but Maureen's grip on her wrist stayed her. They shared a smile and Joanne curled her fingers inside of her, making her legs buckle.

"That was incredible pookie." The two shared a long deep kiss, the water still running above them. Until at last Maureen pulled away and rested her hands upon her hips.

"Thank God it's Sunday tomorrow, extra time in bed with my pookie."

"Best day of the week."

"Well may be replaced to Monday if the sexy lawyer makes a visit every week."

"Can wicked witch come along too?" She joked before placing a loving kiss on her wife's lips. Halloween proved to be a good holiday for the family. Naomi had gotten her treat of sweets and a movie for the evening and the couple had received their very own trick or treat also; all of course to be continued tomorrow morning, although tomorrow morning they would be themselves.


End file.
